creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Steam Phoenix/Why it's not a good idea to post your first story here.
My first serious (half - serious) blog post from my new account! :D Anyhow, every one of my fellow admins, as have I, have heard it before. "Why did you delete my story?! It was my first story, take it easy!!!" Frankly, it's not a good idea to post your very first story here, unless you're a natural born writer. Largely because of our standards and largely because of the quality of many many MANY first stories, they'll usually get deleted. Usually it's a better idea to post your story on, say, a site that will give you criticism, but not provide unnecessary intimidation from our standards. Somewhere such as Spinpasta, for example. That was where I posted my first story. That being said, that doesn't mean never to post here - but let yourself grow as a writer. That being said, that's not the only thing you can do. Now take heed of my above words. Don't post your first story here as in, don't post it as an article. I in fact do encourage that you post it on the Writer's Workshop board. Your story will get a peer review from fellow users here. Don't worry. We don't bite. Hard. The point of doing so is because it's alot like giving out samples. Should you release that product? Will it satisfy your customers? What I'm getting at here is that by posting your writings to the Writer's Workshop board and other sites before trying to go for an article will help you grow much better as a writer than having your story straight up deleted. It will help you know what readers are looking for. Don't believe the consequences? Talk to one of our many disgruntled users! "empyrealinvective baleted mai pasta cuz it wuznt gud enuf pperantly!!!!1 fuk dis shit im going to deviantart!: -Troll "Man, that Steam Phoenix bitch deleted my pasta and said it was a wall of text! That's bullshit! I used two VERY BIG paragraphs, that's all!" - Mr. Textwall "Ya, ImGernaBeDatGuy deleted mai paster. Sed it waz bedly spellet or sumfin'." -That Backwoods Kinda guy. "THAT MYSTREVE DOUCHEBAG DELETED MY FIRST PASTA BECAUSE IT HAD PLOTHOLES!!! THAT'S BULLSHIT! AND IT GOT POSTED ON THE TROLLPASTA WIKI! THIS IS UN-FREAKIN'-FAIR." -That angry user that always talks in ALL CAPS, possible ten-year-old. (Disclaimer: None of these users actually exist.) So anyways. Just a quick bit of advice to new users that I hoped to be a little satirical and comedic at the same time. TL;DR Don't post your first story here as an article - not because it's against the rules, but it's more a bad idea. We don't want to discourage you from writing, but we do need to enforce our standards. That being said, it's a good idea to post any and all of your works in the WW before you post them on here. Extra advice: Don't take a deletion personally. This can't be emphasized enough. Category:Blog posts